Disney's Top Model
by Rooster
Summary: IMPROVED! Stay tuned as fifteen of your favorite Disney characters battle for the rank of Disney's Top Model! Please R&R, this is my first attempt at a Disney fic... Thanks!
1. The Contestants

A/N: Okay, since I received many complaints, this is a rewrite of Disney's Top Model. It is new and improved, and includes more characters.  
  
Setting: Disney's Top Model; taking place at the Enchanted Castle (Beauty and the Beast)  
  
Chapter One: Contestants  
  
A/N: Okay, this isn't officially a chapter, it's more of an introduction to the whole thing... Please excuse all spelling mistakes of characters.  
  
Contestant 1- Ezmerelda  
Manager: Quazimodo  
Represents: The Hunchback of Notre Dame  
  
Contestant 2- Arial  
Manager: Sebastian  
Represents: The Little Mermaid  
  
Contestant 3- Nani  
Manager: The guy who always drops his ice cream  
Represents: Lilo and Stitch  
  
Contestant 4- The Blue Fairy  
Manager: Jiminy Cricket  
Represents: Pinocchio  
  
Contestant 5- Belle  
Manager: Maurice  
Represents: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Contestant 6- Nala  
Manager: Zazu  
Represents: The Lion King  
  
Contestant 7- Balloo  
Manager: Bagheera  
Represents: The Jungle Book  
  
Contestant 8- Duchess  
Manager: Tom O'Malley (the alley cat)  
Represents: The Aristocats  
  
Contestant 9- Pocahontas  
Manager: John Smith  
Represents: Pocahontas (duh)  
  
Contestant 10- Queen of Hearts  
Manager: Cheshire cat  
Represents: Alice in Wonderland  
  
Contestant 11- Jasmine  
Manager- Aladdin  
Represents- Aladdin  
  
Contestant 12- Aurora  
Manager- The three fairies  
Represents- Sleeping Beauty  
  
Contestant 13- Wendy  
Manager- Nana  
Represents- Peter Pan  
  
Contestant 14- Mulan  
Manager- the "Dragon"  
Represents- Mulan  
  
Contestant 15- Meg  
Manager- Pegasus  
Represents- Hercules  
  
These will be the fifteen contestants for Disney's Top Model. Each contestant represents his or her own Disney show. Stay tuned for the first round.  
  
Round 1- Best-dressed  
  
A/N: Thanks for bearing with me through that very rough first draft. Sorry about missing out on so many of your favorite characters. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the first round after this commercial break...  
  
~Rooster~ 


	2. Best Dressed

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I know it's different, so I wasn't sure how people would react. Well, it seems to be going good so far...  
  
Chapter 2: The Contest Begins  
  
Round 1: Best-dressed  
  
A/N: The announcer throughout the contest will be King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), and the three judges will be; Cinderella, Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast), and Jane (from Tarzan). Let the contest begin!  
  
King Triton: Welcome everyone, to Disney's Top Model! Now, let us all give a nice, warm, Disney welcome to our fine judges: Cinderella, Mrs. Potts, and Jane! *Applause*  
  
Cinderella: After each contestant's performance, we will rate him or her in a star amount, from 1-10.  
  
Mrs. Potts: Our first contestant in the best-dressed category will be...  
  
Jane: Ezmerelda!  
  
Ezmerelda appears from backstage, waving happily out to her fans. The audience roars wildly as she walks down the walkway in her miniskirt and tall black boots. Her hair is coiled in a bun, and a large, pink bow can be seen holding it together.  
  
King Triton: Thank you Ezmerelda! (applause continues, eventually dying out) Now, let us hear what our judges had to say for this fine young lady. Cinderella?  
  
Cinderella: I thought that that was a great way to start off this show. I thought that her outfit was cute, and to the point. The hair, however, didn't quite match the style. 8 ½ stars! (Feeble applause)  
  
Mrs. Potts: I thought that that performance was going against Disney, and all that we stand for. I thought that the dress style was repulsive, and way to far above the knee. The hair, however, was extremely ravishing. 8 stars!  
  
Jane: I think that that outfit looked extremely uncomfortable. I felt that Ezmerelda was trying far to hard to be impressive and dainty. She took miniskirts one step too far above the knee. 6 stars. (Boos from audience)  
  
King Triton: Thank you, ladies! We will now see the performance of my very own daughter, Arial!  
  
A/N: I'm just going to give a summary of each contestant's attire, instead of drawing it out so much. I just did that so you could get the feel of how the contest went.  
  
Arial approached the walkway, with a bikini, her hair in one braid down her back. Cinderella scored her a 4, Mrs. Potts a 6, and Jane a 5 ½ : they felt that a bikini is not appropriate for Disney.  
  
The contest went on, with triumphs and heartaches, victories and losses, until finally, it was time for the judges to get rid of one character.  
  
King Triton: Now let us see who will not be joining us for the next round. Judges, have you made your decision?  
  
Cinderella: Yes, we have your majesty.  
  
Mrs. Potts: We are very sorry to announce that Balloo will not be joining us for any further rounds.  
  
Balloo sighed a breath of relief. He didn't like the contest, and didn't know why he was there in the first place. He wanted to get back to the jungle. A modeling contest was definitely no place for him.  
The judges had found his performance extremely original when he appeared wearing only a hula skirt made of leaves. As he walked down the road, back to the forest, he wondered, what time is it? I haven't eaten for a while.  
  
Jane: We would like to present immunity to the Blue Fairy, who had an extremely excellent performance. This means that she will not have to compete, nor can she be eliminated, in the next round. Congratulations to the Blue Fairy for coming out best dressed. (Loud applause)  
  
King Triton: Congratulations to all the contestants tonight, and special thanks to Walt Disney. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. Thank you for watching everybody. Good night!  
  
Stay tuned for Round 2: Dance-off  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first round. So, Balloo goes back to the jungle, and the Blue Fairy comes out the best-dressed...  
  
~Rooster~ 


	3. Danceoff

A/N: So far, I've been getting good reports about this contest. I'm glad you guys like it, and hope to continue getting more readers. If you do read, please, please review. You can also vote for your favorite character through reviews. All votes will get you favorite contestant one step closer to the gold!  
  
Chapter 3: Dancing!  
  
Round 2: Dance-off  
  
King Triton: Thank you all for returning to the next round of Disney's Top Model! Today, the contestants will be tested in physical ability, as they show the world their moves! Each contestant got to choose his or her own song to perform to tonight, and we are all very excited to see what lies ahead. And our first contestant, randomly selected tonight, is... Duchess!! Dancing to "Everybody Wants To Be a Cat."  
  
Duchess did her dance routine, and it went fairly well. There were no vulgar movements in her performance, and overall, she was very graceful. What do the judges have to say?  
  
Cinderella: That was marvelous. I really liked your series of original movements. 9 stars!  
  
Mrs. Potts: Very wonderful dear. 9 stars!  
  
Jane: That was okay, I guess. I'm not really a dancer, so I don't know what moves are "good." I liked it though. 8 ½ stars!  
  
King Triton: What a marvelous start for tonight! Our next contestant will be... Nala! Dancing to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"  
  
Nala's performance went okay. There was many repeating in the movements, but what can you expect from a lion? You try dancing on four limbs! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Cinderella: That was good, not great. Good effort though. 7 stars.  
  
Mrs. Potts: I thought that was pleasing to watch. 8 stars.  
  
Jane: Too many move repeats. 7 stars.  
  
The performances went on, with everyone nervously anticipating the judges decision on who would leave next. Here are some results of interviews taken after the first round (best-dressed.)  
  
Disney Times: How do you ladies feel about being in this intense competition? Nala: I think it's fun! Arial: It's nice to be part of your world for a while. I love being out of the sea! Jasmine: I love this competition! It's like a whole new world!  
  
King Triton: Okay, our judges seem to have their decisions! Girls?  
  
Cinderella: We would first like to thank all of our contestants, with their never-ending, strong efforts. Unfortunately, however, one of you has to go tonight. Jane?  
  
Jane: Pocahontas, it was nice having you on the show, but we have to send you home now. We're truly sorry.  
  
Although Pocahontas was upset, she was happy to get back to her painting. It is quite a hard task to paint with all the colors of the wind...  
  
Immunity that night was given to Duchess, who simply shined in her dance. Congratulations Duchess. I'm sure that now everybody really does want to be a cat. Of course, you're the only four-legged creature who could pull off such awesome moves!  
  
King Triton: That was a marvelous performance tonight. Stay tuned for our next round...  
  
Round 3: Singing  
  
A/N: I know singing and modeling don't really go together, but it's a way for the judges of the contest to get to know the personalities of the contestants. Singing really helps ones personality shine! Please review, and thanks much!!  
  
~Rooster~ 


End file.
